


[博君一肖/连琑反应]毒，银与铅(2)

by Zsrschscd



Category: Bjyx, lsfy, zsww, 博君一肖, 战山为王, 连琑反应 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, OOC, 偏清水, 军国, 架空
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zsrschscd/pseuds/Zsrschscd
Summary: 第三章破车已更，欢迎戳
Relationships: 博君一肖 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	[博君一肖/连琑反应]毒，银与铅(2)

2.

肖战疲惫地回到家中，一进门就摁开月牙形壁灯，甩掉皮鞋光着脚脚踩过松软的地毯，倒头扑进沙发里。坚果细软的喵呜从卧室传来，她慢慢走到主人身边，温柔地来回磨蹭他汗湿的衬衫。

直到尖锐的电话铃响起，肖战都没有意识到外头才刚刚落日，余晖如残血将整个城市都照得如同暗房。他扶住昏沉的脑袋慢慢起身，发现响着的是自己的私人线路，而非办公的那台。这个号码经过加密处理，根本没几个人知道，他迟疑地拿起听筒 —— 莫非加岚出了什么事？

“加岚？”

“加岚先生说，您一定会接这通电话。我还不信他。”

怎么是他？肖战心下一紧。他还没有从前天在搜捕队时的不愉快的小插曲中恢复过来，而王一博的声音听上去倒十分轻松。“下午好，王上校。”他有点生硬地答道。

“希望没有吵醒您。加岚先生说您今天难得能早些回家，我想您多半正在休息，所以下了训之后才致电。”不知为何，这个王上校，看上去那么一个周正又冷冰冰的人，现在这样好声好气地跟他说话，听起来却戏谑得紧，像是在憋着笑、故做正经地调戏他一样。

…… 调戏？自己怎么会有这样的想法？“没有没有，王上校找我是有什么事吗？”肖战赶紧拍了拍脸，努力让自己听起来也轻快些。

“想请肖先生出来喝酒，顺便聊聊。城郊有一家我朋友开的酒吧，离您不远，他们的 Tequila Sunrise 调得极好。”

“不先吃饭吗？”话才出口，肖战悔得拧了下自己的大腿。又不是约会，说这些有的没有做什么。

怎么才跟这个人来往了两次，自己次次都表现得很不妥。没准他只是再来回绝他们一次罢了，甚至还想当面再编排他一次。

电话那头明显意外地顿了顿，他觉得自己似乎还听到一声浅笑，“他们的 Nachos 做得也不错，鱼也新鲜。”

“好，王上校安排就好。”

“那我们一个钟后见。肖先生需要记一下地址吗？那里还挺偏僻。”

从肖战家走到约定的地点需要二十分钟，他迎着晚风慢悠悠地晃过去，在某条路尽头的拐角处停下，那里散发着不知名的香气。这是一间民房改造的、面积不大却富有本国风情的小酒馆：墙面通体是斑驳的枣红，好几个窗户都被天鹅绒帘布遮的严严实实，只有几块橙黄的灯光透出来，各式各样的壁画和涂鸦组合成一种混沌的美，是秘而不宣的招引。

肖战望了眼招牌，「 El verano 」 —— 西班牙语里的夏天。他用舌尖转了一个圆，轻轻囫囵着这个词汇。然后他看到王一博叼着烟从里头走出来。这是他们第二次相遇，在如荼的夜色中，肖战注视着王一博向自己落落走来，那晚他穿一件亚麻短衫，硬挺又绵长的质地，水洗的颜色就像刚从树林中被砍下的那样新鲜，黑色棉裤下缘遮住他名贵却脏兮兮的白球鞋。他把烟头扔到脚边踩熄，“肖先生。”他点了下头，转身又脚下生风钻进酒吧里，他敏捷如豹子，说一不二还狠辣的气场又活像一头狼，肖战想。

他们的座位处在厅中一个隐秘又能观察到全局的位置，空间狭小，短沙发上盖着缀亮片的毛毯，铁烛台上火光明灭。肖战刚坐下来，一个扎着马尾的男子就给他上了一杯红红黄黄的酒，看也不看他一眼就走掉了。肖战只看清他右手戴帽了泰银戒指。

王一博斜斜倚着，又点起一支烟。肖战啜了一口酒。没有人能在喝过龙舌兰之后忘记它的味道，他总算体会到了。它的层次和植物香气太丰富了，那种紧紧攥住心脏的辛辣，又凭借最难以言说的馥郁浸淫着全身的血管，血液在蒸锅般的热度中渐渐失重，一滴一滴悬浮在半空，像是在大口呼吸似地跳动。

“你没喝过龙舌兰？”王一博吐出一口烟，烟雾在烛光旁是青蓝色的。他冲他挑了挑好看的眉。

“没有 …… 你怎么知道？”

“你表现得就像一个没喝过的。”他眉间添了一分笑意，看得肖战不自在地梗了一下。

“我不常喝酒。但我喜欢这一杯，我想。”肖战的确是不会喝酒的人。他甚至厌恶那种被酒精操纵、鬼使神差失去全部理智的感觉。他在国外读书时被灌过几次，还是啤酒，结果之狼狈惨烈，早已给他留下了深深的恐惧。但王一博点给他的这杯，确实是太独特了。在当时的他看来，这已是一杯酒能达到的最巅峰的水准，仿佛一件艺术品。

“这杯酒是谢允调的，就是刚刚端给你的那个非主流。”原以为这只是句寻常接话，王一博却突然掐了烟，一下子坐直了许多，神情严肃。

“他就是我跟你说的酒吧老板，也是现在驻扎索勒的两位 M 国缉毒局特工之一。你不知道很正常，他从未正式出面执行过任务，大部分时间不过是耗在这里头；且这种事宜都由现任总统、外交部和军队高层全权负责，鲜有人能插手。”

肖战早有预料，知道王一博不可能只是浪费时间叫他出来喝酒闲聊，“王上校想说什么，可以直说，愿闻其详。”

王一博却自顾自继续说下去，“一个多月前，我瞅准时机，向我的上级提出建立搜捕队，同时直接致信总统办公室。除了这个，我还提出要正式与 M 国驻索勒缉毒人员合作。毕竟他们实力强劲，有十分可观的打击毒枭的实力。彼时我根本不关心引渡，不像你和加岚先生 —— ”

“上校，恕我直言，我本人其实并不十分赞同引渡。这其中大半是加岚先生自己的意思。你我其实都明了，执意于引渡甚至通过引渡条例，会给他本人、乃至这个国家的未来、带来怎样的危机。没有人愿意经历现下每一天毒枭让我们经受的苦难；而沦为他国傀儡，将同样是对我国无休止的折辱，这是我个人的担忧。但若局势一再失控下去，我想不止是我，每一位良知尚存的索勒子女都会选择正确的道路与光明的未来。”

王一博盯着他，一言不发，肖战无可避免地再次对上他澄净却警觉到有几分悲哀的双目。突然之间，他看到一个微笑 ——

无论过了多久，无论身处在怎样的荣华富贵或艰苦卓绝之中，他永远忘不掉这个微笑，且时时忆起，反复咀嚼、上瘾、聊以慰藉。那只是一个微笑，笑里没有别的，只是一种纯粹的愉悦的情绪，面对着自己，表露无遗。但这样的笑容，在他的注视下，在王一博脸上第一次绽开，他只觉得有的东西竟是这般弥足珍贵。

“肖先生这是还记仇呢。”王一博笑得更深了。肖战已经分不清自己是被他的话、还是被他的神色给激的，他现在只想赶快照镜子看看、自己的脸红成了什么样，正攀升于两颊的灼热烫得他几乎要坐不住了。

他想起前天，他们与加岚一起参观基地的时候，他只是一直听着二人讨论关于搜捕队的组成、训练、任务和进度种种。当他们谈论起加岚在禁毒和引渡上的态度和未来预期时，王一博突然警觉起来，不留情面地正色道，自己这样做不是为了任何现在或将要得志的势力，更不可能屈服于任何势力。他说，“引渡是你们政界的手段和价值体现，只有禁毒是我与我的士兵们的责任。”

肖战忍不住提了一嘴，毒枭的确是这个国家眼前的一大危机，而加岚先生的引渡立场对缉毒工作只有利没有弊。希望王一博身处高位，能看到本国复杂的局面，从中翰旋，不要一心思只有毒枭带来的纷争和自己盲目的报复。

他还加了一句他平生最后悔不该说出的话，这也成了他们日后爆发争吵的一大原因。当然在那时，他觉得这就是他们此行的目的，没什么好掩藏的，“只要王上校愿意，一切都好说，我们自然能携手协作，双方都能获得自己想要的东西。”

其实王一博没有任何反应，至少看起来没有。他只是将目光缓缓移到他身上 —— 他真的太擅长逼别人与自己对视、并最终让他缴械投降。良久，肖战听到他用一种医疗器械般冰冷得残酷的声音说道，“我想要的东西？肖战先生问的是，我作为上校想要的东西；还是作为一名索勒的军人、索勒的子民；抑或是我作为一个不知为何却能幸存至今的人想要的东西？”

他非常平静地问他：可曾在一天之内失去所有搭档、一周之内失去整个队伍、孤身从索勒蜿蜒几十公里的丛林中爬回军营；可曾豁出性命缉拿毒贩、却亲眼看着他买通上下、在法庭上获得自由、还堂而皇之地嘲笑他与他手中的下属遗像；可曾不为任何政治目的、亲自走到那些正在戒毒的家庭中去，走到孩子被毒枭的无差别袭击炸成残废的家庭中去，走到被毒枭折磨致死、还被斩掉头颅暴尸街头的从军子女的家庭中去，可曾听听他们和他们的家人说过些什么，又做过些什么。

不待肖战回答，王一博留下一句恕不远送，便大步流星地走向训练场去了。他刚刚一连串的话，如同连发的 7.62×35mm 子弹嵌入肖战的心脏。

这才第一次见，他就成功让他如鲠在喉了。

“那时是我措辞不慎、提的方式也唐突了，我向您道歉。我只是希望王上校能够考虑我们的提议，也是为搜捕队以后的处境着想。”

肖战才发现，王一博的烟瘾这么大。他几乎每开口说一句话，就要点一根烟，而且吸得深入浅出，仿佛要把烟头的火都挤入体内。他身形确实就是偏瘦，又常年在高强度训练中，怎么撑得下来。

“我的提议很快惹火了上级。不止军队，几乎所有国家部门里的大人物，都开始电话轰炸、约谈、写信谴责。我遭受了前所未有的严厉的批评，我甚至一个字都没提到引渡，却被他们借此说是别有用心。他们那堆冠冕堂皇的废话，只不过是嫌我挡了他们的财路和权位。他们每年要收毒枭们多少贿赂，要为毒枭睁一只眼闭一只眼多少次，肖先生应该比我还了解。三天后我直接被上级停职，国会中的一个部长还想借机以叛国罪将我论处。若不是与我共事的军官和下级士兵集体上书为我求情，我想现在我已被流放他国并非没可能。就这样僵持了半个月，直到有一天加岚先生出现在我的家门前。”

“加岚在那时候就已联系你了？”肖战倒不是说气恼加岚都没跟他商量就自作主张去找了王一博。毕竟时局动荡，他的一举一动都被毒枭和世人瞩目，着实冒险。

“那天我们说了非常之多，还算愉快，但原谅我始终不相信政客，哪怕他许诺了我搜捕队。一周后，大选进入最后阶段，所有人都知道现任总统未来下马已成事实，加岚当选的希望极大。我的上级夺去了陪伴我三年的荣誉军衔，让我重新回到上校的位子上，并最终同意我建队。尽管其中还有诸多局限，但我终于可以完成自己的使命。再后来，就是你我的相遇了。”

肖战认真地注视着他，心中五味杂陈甚至心疼不已：王一博看起来比他年轻不少，年少投戎，天资傲人又这般刚正，却要经历这些肮脏不公。他看着他拿起他点给他的酒，仰头一饮而尽，朝霞般色彩的酒液顺着雕塑线条的下颌骨滑落。

“所以，王上校叫我出来，只是想告诉我这些？”

“真抱歉把给你的赔礼喝光了，你喝得太慢了。”

他们之间的沉默从此刻开始充满了默契。二人异口同声地感叹道，“世事难料。”，再望向彼此，在小酒馆闷热浑浊的空气中会心一笑。

肖战看到，谢允叼着烟走到碟机旁，换上一张崭新的唱片。寂寞的吉他和艳丽的合成器响起，是「 The Cure 」的「 Lovesong 」。他看到他在这旋律之中缓缓扭动身体，另一个高挑的男人走近他，两人开始额头相抵着起舞，气氛暧昧。再仔细看看这个酒吧的装饰、色彩、和穿着皮夹克与丝绒上衣的男人们，他头脑一热问道，“这个地方，是我想的那样的吗？”

王一博只是凝视着他，笑而不语。肖战突然希望，自己能时时看到他这样浅笑莞尔。这是一个人在乱世中能获得的最大宽佑。

“肖先生，再来一杯？”

“好。”

TBC


End file.
